The University of Rochester has a long history of training physician-scientists, with numerous alumni contributing to biomedical research and assuming leadership positions at academic medical centers. There is a continued and growing need for physician-scientists, who serve a unique role in translating research discoveries to the clinic and bringing clinical experiences to the laboratory bench. The main objective of the University of Rochester MSTP is to provide a unique and integrated environment for the rigorous and efficient training of future physician-scientists. This is accomplished by immersion in basic science and clinical exposure through all program years combined with a period of focused research leading to thePhD. Degrees are offered in a wide range of areas that take advantage of the University's highly collaborative and interdisciplinary environment, including basic biomedical sciences with emphasis on specific organ systems, Biomedical Engineering, population based degrees in Biostatistics, Epidemiology and Health Services Research, and College-based programs such as Biology and Chemistry. As described in this application, our institutional environment continues to be invigorated by growth in outstanding faculty, resources and infrastructure, resulting in significant expansion of training opportunities. Most recently, this includes development of a Clinical Translational Science Institute (CTSI), supported in part by a CTSA granted in 2006. The CTSI provides myriad opportunities that enhance the MSTP, including funded slots for the PhD years of MD-PhD training and a new PhD program in Translational Biomedical Science. The medical school continues its commitment to the MSTP, increasing the number of incoming slots from 2-3 to 8 each year and supporting new initiatives to enhance training and recruitment activities. We have been successful in filling these slots with highly motivated students who are passionate about biomedical research; the net effect is a doubling of our program size since 2001. Coupled with the University of Rochester's commitment, funds from this renewal will ensure that these individuals develop the skills and insights to initiate and lead the translation from science to human health during this dynamic era of biomedical research. RELEVANCE (See instructions): There is a great societal need for physician-scientists who work at the interface of clinical patient care and scientific investigation. The MSTP at the Univesity of Rochester equips future physician-scientists with an in depth understanding of medicine and a rigorous research experience, allowing them to pursue careers that fill important positions in academic medicine and translate research discoveries to health improvement.